DGM Genderbend
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Every vocaloid has a genderbend, how about DGM characters, do they have a genderbend. First english fic. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Well,this is my first (actually second because my first one is a crossover) -Man fanfic,so I am really sorry about any type of typos, or anything like I hope you readers will all like this fic.

* * *

It was a good day in Black Order except the Science Department who is looking for their crazy supervisor ,Komui Lee. As expected from you readers ,you probably know where the heck he's ,it's his lab.

When Komui was 100% sure nobody was there , he walked to Lenalee's room with a pedofil face. "Lenalee-chan,I want you to be a good girl and obey my orders." Said Komui with still a pedofil face.

Komui was walking normally to the canteen (it was lunch time) when he triped on a fork and all the pills that he was holding fell into every exorcists mouth. But it wasn't what Komui wanted , to be exact their shadows came to life ,but it wasn't their exact copy tought , they became the exact opposte gender. Soooo… for all of you fangirls , start your cameras to take Kanda's genderbend photo and sell it to make a quick buck.

"What the ? What's happening ?" Allen was starting to freak out when he saw his shadow turning into a girl .

"Don't ask me ! I'm getting freaked out as well !" answer Lavi

"Che" Kanda sighted ,even tought he's still calm but from his eyes we can tell that he's also freaking out as well

Suddenly their shadows really came to live, Allen's was a long white hair girl with a red right hand, Lavi's was a girl without an eyepacth and really cute for some reason while Kanda was…

"Wow, Yuu-chan has two copies of himself , all tought the other one is way shorter." Said Lavi while druelling.

"YEOOOCCCHHH" Lavi screamed loudly ,apperently the shorter Kanda's genderbend kick Lavi in his –you-know-what-I-mean-

"The one you are reffering to as Kanda's shorter genderbend is the author ,stupid." Well I admit that I the exact copy of Kanda (Alternative: K-Project Kuroh's Genderbend) but that doesn't mean I like him .

All the exorcists are freaking out, while Komui was very scared because a bunch of white-clothes men or we called them the science department were glaring at the crazy sister complex supervisor and said "WHAT THE CRAZY HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" It was pretty loud ,since the author said so and here's what Komui replied…

"It was…"

To be continued…

* * *

I'm sorry for the short chapter because I still can't think for any good names for the I hope you guys can wait until I figure something out…


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san gomene… I'm still thinking and still haven't got anything for the second chapter… So instead I'm going to type my profile for this and the next few -Man fic.

* * *

Name: Chatarina (the rest is a S-E-C-R-E-T~)

Age: around 12 years old and a half

Height: around 152 cm (or at least around Allen's shoulder)

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black long slightly scarlet pony-tailed hair with bangs

Clothing: The exorcist uniform , with elbow lenght sleaves ; blue tight pants and brown boots

Innocence: a weapon type when it's not activated takes form as bandages around both arms , if activated , turns into a weapon based on the feelings of the users.

List of forms:

-Small thin blue sword (normal;ice)

-Lance (sorrow:wind)

-Claymore(stubborn;earth)

-A thin sword with a big edge (anger;fire)

Special form: katana (darkness) ; bright sword (light)

Back Story: Abbandoned as an orphan in front of the Black Order's headquaters. Raised and taught as an exorcist.

Attitude: Cry baby, hot headed , shy

Special ability:always have an innocent face (even tought she's angry)

Favourite sentences:

Leaving a comerade ain't an option in my book!

* * *

Well this is a weird OC , but since I'm to stupid to think of a name , so I'm using mine (I mean LITERELY). Ja ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Finally I've found the names for the genderbends (all tought their kinda lame) so hope you enjoy hehehehehe…. XD

* * *

"Well let's just say it's an accident…hahahaha…"

"Oh really ? Then…

.

.

.

WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT THAT MADE THE NUMBER OF EXORCISTS BECAME TWICE AS MUCH AS BEFORE ?!"

As you can see, Komui is tied up in ropes with the science department carrying a giant gun, the exorcists activating their innocence , and trust me Komui look funny.

Here's what happened when I didn't type the past where the genderbend introduce themselves :

"Aaa…aaa…" Allen was speachless because first of all he ate a weird shape pill that has Komui's work smell all over it, second a girl version of him with a sexy body came out of nowhere , and third he sees three Kanda (altought the shorter one is actually the author)

"My name is Rilliane Walker (A/N: Oke… since I'm outa ideas I'm ended up writing Rin's name in Seven Deadly Sins , since Len's name was Allen) nice to meet you."

While Lavi was druelling and not laying his eyes on his genderbend… but instead he's looking at a girl version of Kanda (not the author tought…) then his genderbend hold his shoulder and said " Nice to meet you ! I'm Levi (A/N : As for this one , I always get confused when typing between Levi and Lavi since they seem like twins names for me)

And for Kanda he's um… well let's just say his trying to slice his genderbend because…

"Hi I'm Kanda Yukira （A/N: I don't know how this one came up）yoroshiku !"

'Hey Lavi ?'

'What ?'

'Is it me or Kanda's genderbend seems like Lenalee in Kanda's shoes ?'

'Your telling me that cause…'

'What ?'

'Oh just look at Lenalee's genderbend and you'll find out'

And Allen and the readers jawsdropped since well I'm not willing to type it so just imagine a boy version of Lenalee with a Kanda attitude and if you can imagine it , try to say how it is using the review.

"Names Len , capesh ?" Lenalee was totally freaked out with her genderbend since he's the total opposite like Kanda's. As for Komui…

"It was a pill that I made for Lenalee but it had a different side affect , so all the exorcist who ate it has a genderbend ." Komui was explaining to the science department as for Allen , Kanda , Lavi , and Lenalee who heard it and they all got something call 'I want to kill that piece of f*cking sh*t idiot for a lame exuse' face. Not too soon Kanda put mugen in front of Komui allowing him to explain everything , and when I mean everything it's only half.

Komui :HIEEEEE…. A…A…llen-k..k…kun and the others swallowed one , Le…lenalee s…swa…ll…owed two while K…a…anda swallowed two and a half.

Kanda: Half ?

Komui: What do you expect ? The little one over there is also your genderbend right ?

Author : *Activated innocence* WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING KANDA'S GENDERBEND ?!

Komui : F…forget I've said anything.

.

.

.

Komui : Um… guys , what's with the faces…

.

.

.

Komui : Guys…

.

.

.

.

.

Reever : GEEEEEEETTTTT HHHHIIIIMMMM !

And the whole science department and the exorcist manage to get ahold of Komui and tied him up. So there you have it for the explainations about the genderbends.

~Back to the present time~

Reever : How long will the efect take until it wears of ?

Komui : I… don't know , and I don't have the antidote either .

Everybody : WTF ?

To be continued…

* * *

Oh and forgot to tell you guys that the story is before the Rewinding town arc , mind to review ?


End file.
